Poster
Posters are frequently seen on the walls of buildings Hank is fighting in. Sometimes they are just jokes, or some explain the plot. Madne ss Combat 2: Redeemer * There are Wanted posters for a grunt, though it could be Hank, as they look the same. * Rich is the Sheriff's employee of the month * Inside the Sheriff's room there is a poster saying "Cat Alf!" This is a reference to the classic Nick At Nite television show, Alf, and also has a crudely drawn picture of the character, Alf on it. Madness Combat 3: Avenger * After Hank is knocked by Tricky, there is a subliminal message saying "DON'T BLINK" * The Sheriff has two buttons by his monitor, Soldier Deployment and Improbability Drive Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis * The posters for Club M advertise both DJ TrickyM (Tricky) and Cheshyre * Posters showing the Sheriff read: "The Sheriff wants YOU! Underneath is a picture of the Sheriff pointing. Under that it reads: "Do not resist. Pull his finger." * Wanted posters reveal Hank's name. * Posters advertising the 1337 Crew read: "Enlist in the 1337 Crew!" * There are adverts for a film coming soon, The Passion of Madness, with a picture of Jesus Christ. This is a parody of The Passion of the Christ. * There is a sign-up sheet for volleyball tryouts. Mark Johnson, Sammy Awesome, Hank Wimbleson, STFU noob and Michelle Guarano have signed up. Madness Combat 5: Depredation * Posters advertise a joke gun called the FBI-9 that says: "It is chambered for the 11.72mm short cartrige. 40mm launcher standard. Legal in 23 states (mostly the south) Comes in Cobalt blue, or menacing black. Upgrade model includes water balloon launcher." * The Club M posters from the previous episode are crossed out. * The sign on the skylight reads "Please do not crash through this window and kill all the people inside. Thanks! * There are more posters advertising for the 1337 crew. Madness Combat 5.5 * One poster posted by the Auditor say "Party cancelled. Right now, god damn. Next party: When our cause goes unsupported. There are those who act to undermind." * A poster for the A.T.P. agents says "Join the AAHW Elite. We must not be stopped. We will prevail. This world is broken. We will repair it. UNITY THROUGH PURPOSE. Submit now to give yourself a safer future. To protect normality. * A poster possibly put up by the Auditor says "NOTICE: Anyone caught posting paraphenalia in regards to that god damn clown will be shot to death. Do not test me. * There's a poster for a supermall that says "COMING SOON: Nevada Supermall: Packed with more than enough products geared directly at you, yes you! An entire mall built custom to fit your interests! It also house the Advanced Training recruitment center! Don't be shy! Visit today!" Madness Combat 6: Antipathy * There are posters about Madnicon 6 that say: "Holy Crap. Another installment of this horrible, horrible event. People may bitch, people may moan, but who cares, it's going to happen anyways. Absolutely NO effort went into putting this together, and no talent or motivation was used in any part of this event. Avoid this one at all costs." Below that, reviewers say, "This fucking sucks!-Roeper and Ebert", "God, I hate Krinkels!-Wade Fulp", "What's with their faces?-The New Yorker", "What kind of a name is 'Krinkels' anyway?-Time", and "Where's the bathroom?-Geier". * More Wanted posters for Hank charge him: "For distorting reality, felony evasion, public urination and crime. ONE MILLION DOLLARS." * The A.A.H.W. are advertised: "A.A.H.W. Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. As if you had a choice. The only way to salvation is through unity of purpose. Join us and advance through the ranks to become on of the coveted l33t crew. Or enroll in our special A.T.P. (Accelerated training program) to give you the edge you need to enforce to will of the whole. Contact your local recruiter." * There are ads for a car for sale. * Before the train crash there is a sign saying "Bridge out ahead. (so like, stop going so fast) or not I don't care. Madness Combat 6.5 *A poster next to a lever says, "KLAXON SCHEDULE: This lever is to be pulled no more than ten, and no less than three times a day. This rule not withstanding the Sherbert-Effect and only applies on each prime-numbered day after the fifteenth of January, and before eight years, three hundred days after that." *Two signs above booths in different rooms say, "NVSM Quartermaster" and "SELF-IMPROVEMENT-We are not perfect until you are." Madness Combat 7: Consternation * There is a 1337 agent signup list with fifteen names on it. * There is a poster with a picture of Hank which reads: "Murder murder murder murder murder murder murder murder murder murder AAAAAAAAAGGGGG FAB BLAG DOOR PORN DOOF MURDERFACE ZOOP :-|" * There are several crates which contain "Tomato x2 Popcorn x4 Monkey x7 Corn x1 Lasergun x8" * Above a 1337 Revolter is written, "FALIURE IS UNACCEPTABLE" * Below the first Revolter is written, "DISSENTER BE DAMNED" * There is an ad for hot dogs: "Hay you guys. Hot Dogs! Thousands of them! They are delicious! You must eat them! IT IS FOOD!" * There is a poster for A.T.P. agents that says "So you joined L33T. NOT GOOD ENOUGH. Join the higher ranks right now! You get a cool helmet, some new hair, and a kickass assortment of weaponry to choose from! Aid me in my conquest today!!! Madness Combat 7.5 *A poster celebrating the 324th L337 Agent killed is seen at the begining of the episode. It also states that the victims threat level was lowered. *A long crate has a note on it saying "This gun should be mounted at the elevator exit before the event begins, I am antisipating disruption. Auditor help you if I discover you didn't set up this gun." Below it someone wrote " - E" on it Madness Combat 8: Inundation There are no new posters in this episode. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation There is are also no new posters in this episode. 'Madness Combat 10: Abrogation' *There is a poster saying "Hygeine is keen" showing a possessed USP. *Sanford is wanted for murder, lying, torture, kidnapping, conspiracy, arson, and being ugly. *Deimos is wanted for similar reasons, but including 'traitor.' This may imply that Deimos betrayed the A.A.H.W. *There is a poster of a V4 MAG agent saying "Fight harder!" Mafia Madness 2 There is a Mafia Sign-up sheet outside, with it Crossed out with something with a Message from Blud saying: 'No one likes Mafia Poofs" Category:Miscellaneous